The invention relates to an apparatus for measuring the flow rate of air through the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine having a resistance bridge circuit which includes at least one resistor disposed in the air flow within the intake manifold, and a controller for the current flowing through the bridge circuit. In known apparatus of this type, for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,199, issued Mar. 12, 1974 to Heinrich Knapp, two of the four bridge resistors are embodied as temperature-dependent resistors, one which serves to accomplish the actual air mass measurement and the other which is intended to furnish a correction signal in accordance with the induced air temperature. It has now been demonstrated that, in the case of rapid temperature fluctuations, the induced air temperature correction attainable by this known apparatus is not entirely satisfactory, because it is unable to furnish a sufficient correction signal.